¿Quieres ser un pirata?
by CreatortheFic
Summary: ¿Si quieres ser un pirata, este es tu fic? Formarás parte del mundo One piece junto con los demás Lectores. Fic/Juego. Crea tu villano, son ilimitables. Podrás ser pirata, marine o incluso caza recompensas.
1. Chapter 1

Soñaste alguna vez en ser un pirata junto con los demás lectores, pues este es tu fic, Habrá Capitán, 2nd al mando, incluso podréis tener una akuma no mi.

El fic Comenzará el 20/06/2015

Para ser un tripulante necesitas rellenar una especie de Curriculum.

1)Tu Nombre y un Apodo(Tu apodo no puede ser tu Nombre de cuenta, Más bien un apodo como, El demonio, La guerrera, La comeapios, Como tu quieras)

2)Si eres chico o chica.

3)Tu edad(puede ser inventada)

4)Raza:(Humano, Gyojin, Híbridos Humano/Gyojin).

5)Tu color de pelo.(el que tu quieras o el tuyo mismo)

6)Tu personalidad( Elije solo tres, Ejemplos, Tímida, Alegre y seria)

7) Elije una akuma no mi creada por ti (no puedes copiar una de One piece tienes que crearla tu, Además tu Akuma no mi no puede tener dos poderes a la vez, Ejemplo: Fruit Fruit No Mi; Covertir a las personas en fruta o también, Fruit Fruit No Mi; convertirte en una fruta, solo eliges una) También tienes la opción de no comer ninguna.

8)Ocupación: (Elije una)

—Espadachín/na. ( Elije también un estilo; Ittoryu, Nitoryu, Santoryu)

—Navegador/Dora.

—Músico.

—Carpintero/ra.

—Cocinero/ra.

—Doctor/ra.

—Francotirador.

— Arqueólogo/a

9)Tu vesturio(Elije tu vestuario y tus accesorios)

...

Atención.

-El primero que se inscriba será el capitán y El segundo será el segundo al mando.

-El capitán Elegirá el nombre de la banda.

-Habrá romances.


	2. Chapter 2

Vaya ya tenemos seis para la tripulación, esto va muy rápido

He publicado esto para que sepais algunas cosas.

Iss96 enhorabuena eres la capitana muy bien te felicito; Tienes derecho de Poner el Nombre de la tripulación; piensalo bien.

Mauricio Sanchez lamento decirte que aun te falta el Nombre( No puedes usar todo tu nombre completo) por lo cual aún no éstas registrado.

Flamars Enhorabuena eres el segundo al mando( y Me encanta tu akuma no mi, Si señor y además te has puestos unas personalidades que van a dar mucho juego).

Vekm25, no puedes tener 4 espadas lo siento pero tienes que elegir Itoryu( 1 espada), Nitoryu(2 espadas) o Santoryu(3 espadas).

StephanieAveiro, perfecto tu habilidad y tu ocupación te harán muy importante para la tripulación.

ZoroForever, no puede haber dos doctoras (y como StephanieAveiro lo eligió primera necesitas otra ocupación).

Sh!, Necesito tu nombre y tu apodo.


	3. Chapter 3

lo siento pero esa Akuma no mi exste de Verdad se Llama Supa Supa No mi, la de Daz Bones; Tenia que ser una fruta inventada por ti.

...

Ay muchos ya, Cierro las incripciones, ya hay demasiados, diré la lista de los tripulantes:

—Capitana: Elisabeth; Felina Sangrienta.

—2nd Al Mando: Flama; El Aguijón Venenoso.

—Nesa; La Tigresa

—Vorah; La Milagrosa Del East Blue.

—Ann D. Moon; Luna Púrpura. (Lo siento pero no puedes hacer dos personajes)

—Helena; Tormenta Incendiaria.

—Virgil; El Kaiser

—Tylor Oaks; El Demonio.

—Daiana; La Bruja Oscura.

—Andreu D. lucas; El Lenguas

—James; El Dorado.

—Noel; El Bufón.

...

"La capitana Elisabeth a Elegido el nombre de la tripulación""Los Piratas destructores" Si no os gusta escribidselo antes del 20/06/2015.

Otra Duda, Algunos de ustedes ya estais diciendo el aspecto físico de vuestros personajes, Como por ejemplo Tylor Oaks; Solo os diré que yo decidire vuestra complexión; no os preocupeis no os haré gordos.

...

Quiero deciros vuestras ocupaciónes:

—Elisabeth; Navegante.

—Flama; Espadachín.

—Nesa; Espadachina.

—Vorah; Doctora

—Ann D. Moon; Arqueóloga.

—Helena; Francotiradora(por favor elige un arma de francotirador)

—Virgil; Espadachín( 3° Y último espadachín de la tripulación)

—Tylor Oaks; Carpintero.

—Daiana; Cocinera.

—Andreu D. lucas; Escritor de las memorias de la tripulación.

—James; El Mago.

—Noel; El graciosillo

...

La historia se desarrollará como en One piece; o sea que se conocerán de uno a uno. Sean pacientes los últimos, ya llegarán vuestro momento; A lo mejor adelanto el fic y si no pues el 20/06/2015 estará Hecho.

Espero que os guste


	4. Chapter 4

He recibido muchos Review; Contestaré a una pregunta.

Sé qué falta un músico, pero nadie a querido serlo, A parte ya hay muchos para la banda.

...

Flamars me ha mandado un correo y me ha dicho que por qué no habro un cansting para Villanos y he decidido que quedaría bien.

Para ser un Villano necesitas escribir esto:

1)Nombre y Apodo.( Inventados)

2)Edad.

3) Color De Pelo.

4)Risa Propia( Ejemplo ~Wuajijijiwa~)

5)Akuma no mi(Inventada)o sin Akuma No mi

6)Vestuario.

7)¿Que quieres ser?

-Cazarecompensa.

-Marine.

-Pirata.

(Yo decidire vuestro Rango.)(Yo decidire Vuestras Personalidades y su Complexión)

—Por Favor escribidmelo tranquilo y con Buena Letra; es que me cuesta entender algunas palabras; Exacto no soy español pero resido en Madrid; Nací en Alemania; Solo sé 4 Idiomas; Alemán (Obvio), Español (Normal si Vivo en España), Ingles y Japonés ( Este Último por que me apunté a una academia de japonés; Todavía estoy en ella, Pero al menos puedo mantener una conversación en Japónes)

...

También Queria Informaros de que Este Fic no será donde haga el primer Capitulo; Dicho Capítulo Lo haré pero en otro Fic Llamado; "One Piece; Saigo No Kaizoku"( Traducido: One Piece; El Último Rey Pirata)

Pasadlo bien y Mandadme un mensaje si tenéis alguna duda ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Quiero que sepais que aunque alla empezado el fic aún podeis inscribir personajes Villanos.

...

Podeis apreciar que habrá romances y he decidido hacer unos cuantos, decidme las parejas que os gustaria que haya y los más votados ganarán.

Si no os importa en este fic podreis hacerme preguntas y darme quejas, yo las aceptaré.


	6. Chapter 6

Para aquellos que esten interesados en el fic, Vayan a Facebook y busquen "Creador de historias" me he creado una cuenta solo para el Fic, Allí responderé a todas vuestras dudas más rápido y también escucharé todo tipo de sugerencias, Crearé un NUEVO GRUPO y todos podemos hablar tranquilamente.

...

Mauricio y helen está bien haré un romance entre piratas y villanos.

Hablé en privado con iss96 y la tripulación se llamará "The Destroyers Pirate".


	7. Chapter 7

Bien solo aviso de que todos los que crearon un personaje para la tripulación pueden hacer un villano también.

Saludos:)


	8. Chapter 8

Avisar a un anónimo:

NOMBRE /APODO: Lolita roronoa /la loca

EDAD: 18 años

COLOR DE PELO: todo el pelo negro ,pero en las puntas un diseño peculiar ( con aparencia de llamas) de color negro azabache

QUE QUIERO SER: caza recompensas

VESTUARIO: muy libre y dependiendo de mi estado de animo para ese dia concreto

RISA: (miu, miu,miu,miu,miu)

AKUMA: la Hipno Hipno nomi la fruta con la que puedo hipnotizar a la gente siempre y cuando toque ami oponente.

1)efectivamente puedes inscribir tu villano.

2)Solo nombre, XD, añadiste el apellido del gran Zoro y avisó que la minima edad del hijo del espadachin seria 10 años.

3)La hypno hypno no mi es la akuma de Monic la capitana Marine.

Vuelve a inscribir a tu personaje modificando estas dos cosillas, Saludos nakama ^_^.


End file.
